


A Heartbeat's Enough

by WinteryFox



Category: Final Fantasy VII, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Retcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteryFox/pseuds/WinteryFox
Summary: Айрис помогает Квентину решить, куда ему все-таки нужно.





	A Heartbeat's Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Heartbeat's Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552121) by [heartstarmagick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick). 



Квентин, конечно, не то, чтобы очень хорошо знает, чего в принципе можно ожидать от смерти, но уж точно не этого.

Всё, что он видит вокруг, — ослепляющий белый свет. Это как-то слишком банально.

Он чувствует, что позади него кто-то есть, и кажется, стоит с ним спиной к спине.

Он не совсем осознаёт, что происходит — так, как бывает, когда ещё не до конца проснёшься, — но, вопреки ожиданиям, даже через некоторое время ощущение тесноты и тревоги никуда не девается.

— Пенни?

— Нет, — Квентин её не видит, не узнает голоса, но почему-то знает, что она улыбается. Он ждёт, что она продолжит говорить, но нет.

— Кто ты?

— Можешь звать меня Айрис, — её голос мягкий, приятный, а речь льётся, словно музыка.

— Айрис, — при обычных обстоятельствах он бы растерялся от её нежелания говорить, но сейчас вдруг чувствует себя как дома. 

— Ты напоминаешь мне кого-то. Старого друга, — говорит она, легко касаясь его запястья. Квентин смотрит вниз и замечает, как под их ногами распускаются цветы, заполняя всё белое пространство вокруг. — Он был смелым, как и ты.

— Что я здесь делаю?

— Ты здесь, потому что ты смелый, но отправишься дальше, когда поймешь, куда тебе нужно, — Айрис говорит это так, словно ей что-то известно, словно она в чем-то очень и очень уверена.

Квентин почти открывает рот, чтобы спросить, что это всё должно значить, но понимание догоняет его, как какой-то чёртов товарный поезд. 

— Я думаю, что совершил ошибку, — надломленным, звучащим словно сквозь толщу воды голосом у него наконец получается облечь свою мысль в слова. Он закусывает губу и единственное, что стоит перед глазами, — лицо Элиота у костра. Квентин никогда не видел его настолько разбитым.

Яркие жёлтые, синие, красные цветы распускаются, когда он _плачет_. Айрис берет его за руку.

— Это требует храбрости — признать, что ты ошибся, Квентин, — ласково говорит она. 

— Я, я не хотел, чтобы все случилось так, как оно закончилось для меня...

— Оно и не должно.

Внутри него всё обрывается, и он _каменеет_ , когда загадочная спутница поворачивается, вставая рядом с ним. Прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, она изящно поднимает свою левую руку, и после короткого элегантного взмаха что-то оказывается прямо перед ними.

— Теперь ты знаешь, куда тебе нужно идти.

Квентин узнаёт дверь, ведущую в их домик в Филлори, в то же мгновение. Пятьдесят лет — он узнает ее где угодно. Часть его не может избавиться от чувства, что это какой-то розыгрыш, что это, на самом деле, дверь в ад, и он колеблется. Айрис, самое нежное создание, которое он когда-либо встречал, кладёт теплую ладонь ему на плечо.

— Он ждёт тебя, когда ты будешь готов.

Что-то внутри него просто _знает_ , что она говорит об Элиоте, а не о демоне, не об отце, — о живом, настоящем _Элиоте_.

— Не думаю, что я этого заслуживаю, — мягко говорит он.

— Кто сказал? — они оба знают ответ. — Ты заслужил счастливый конец, Квентин. И он тоже, ты так не думаешь?

Он, практически дрожа, лишь коротко кивает в ответ.

— Храбрый юноша, — Айрис снова улыбается, а потом попросту растворяется в воздухе, и остается один лишь Квентин, проходящий сквозь до боли знакомую дверь.

Та ведёт в гостиную. Там, на диване, Элиот, выглядящий так, словно он только перестал плакать. Его большие глаза наполняются слезами, как только он замечает Квентина.

— У меня галлюцинации?

Квентин же просто улыбается и идёт к дивану, чтобы взять руку Элиота, приложить к своей груди, где снова бьётся живое сердце.

— А если и так, чем тебе поможет мой ответ?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @whitefoxredhell


End file.
